


Dreamers change the world

by steffieshawn21



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fix-It, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffieshawn21/pseuds/steffieshawn21
Summary: They say and elf and a dwarf were never meant to be together, that we are natural enemies and yet...an elf can dream, can she not?
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien) & Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Dreamers change the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting fan fiction about anything really and I would love some feedback whether it be positive or negative. Hope you enjoy this.

They say that an elf and a dwarf were never meant to be together, that we are natural enemies and yet...an elf can dream, can she not? His soft brown eyes twinkle with warmth and something akin to starlight as he tells me the story of the firemoon. Every sound around me disappears and the only thing I am aware of is the sound of his honey-like voice. I remember thinking that this voice would follow me through my dreams. A warmth spreads throughout my entire body and I feel my chest expanding in happiness. I watch him toss his runestone up in the air, covered in dwarf runes, once again.

I wake with a smile gracing my face before reality comes crashing back down and the smile slips, replaced with a heavy weight on my chest. I sigh in sadness before begrudgingly getting up. I clean up my campsite swiftly, leaving no trace to be found before moving on. My feet ache from all the walking but I know that I can not stop. I need to get as far away from Erebor as possible. It has only been a month since I left and yet it feels like it's been an entire lifetime. My body feels heavier that it ever has. No longer graceful as an elf's body should be. I feel it. I'm fading. That is the curse of the elves. If we lose our love, we waste away into oblivion. But in my case, Kili is not dead but he might as well be for we can never be together, his uncle made that quite clear when he too banished me from Erebor. Such is the fate of the love between and elf and a dwarf but I still dream of him, of the life we could've had.

I'm not even paying attention to my surroundings and therefore I trip, sprawling down on the ground. I feel so drained. Maybe I should just stop here, there's no point of going on. I don't even know where I am going. I lay my cheek against the course grains of sand, feeling the vibrations of approaching footsteps. I shoot up into a sitting position. Footsteps? It can not be. I would have known if I were being followed. I shake my head violently as a way to clear it. The footsteps sound eerily familiar but I push the thought out of my head as quickly as it comes. It can not be him. He is far away from me, in Erebor, as if he were in another world all together. I force myself up, stumbling a little in dizziness before scanning the area for a possible defensible position. If it is not Kili then it could be friend or foe. I find a tree that has a good vantage point of the road. I make my way slowly towards it and begin to climb. As soon as I have a clear view of the road, I ready my weapons even though I know that I probably wouldn't last long in a fight. Fading has made me weak. A mere shadow of my former self.

Static is the only sound I hear, it's like everything fades as he comes into view. I can feel every heartbeat gradually becoming stronger the longer I stare at him. Joy fills my entire body from head to toe. I smile before climbing out of the tree as fast as I can, barely avoiding stabbing myself with one of my own daggers. Something niggles at mind. He does not look as I remembered. He looks wan and almost as transparent as I do. It looks as if he himself were fading too. My heart clenches at the thought, and I start to run towards him. When he spots me, I can see the immediate change in his eyes before he starts to run towards me too. 

I drop down to my knees and skid forward as Kili and I reach each other. I kneel there slightly shorter than Kili on my knees, staring up into his eyes, his soft brown eyes. I pull him into my arms, crushing him in a my hug with strength I thought I had lost when I started to fade. I sob into his chest, having sobs that make me feel lighter with every tear.  
"Shhhhh, Tauriel. I'm here. I'm real." Kili whispers as he strokes my hair.  
I gasp for air, moving my face from his chest. "Kili, I thought...I was...Kili..." I pull his face down to mine and kiss him. All the feelings from the past month come crushing back and the only thing keeping me sane are Kili's lips on mine. "I love you." I breath against his lips.  
"Oh Amaralimé. You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say those words. How long my dreams have been centered around you. It was good kind of thing though because even if I didn't have you physically at least I had you in my dreams." He pulls me down into a sitting position with him. "My uncle is silly. He does not know how strong our love is."  
"My moon, you know how much our love will be opposed. I was even banished for it. I love you so much but I don't see a way for this to work." My mind starts making connections. I gasp. "Your uncle. He didn't banish you did he?"  
Kili shakes his head. "No, I left before he could. As soon as I heard you'd been banished, Fili helped me leave to find you. I've been hoping I was on the right path until the townsmen from the previous town confirmed that you were indeed the elf I was searching for. I will say it again. I know how I feel. I'm not afraid. Amaralimé, I love you. Nobody can change that. You are my starlight." He chuckled. "I know. Cheesy right?"  
I shake my head. "But what about your mother? I know she was set to arrive. How'd she react when she heard you feel in love with and elf?"  
"Well first she wacked me on the head for almost dying and then asked me whether the elf had any sense, for if she did, she would've had the sense to not fall for me. She asked about you and when I told her that uncle banished you, I kid you not, the whole mountain shook as she and Thorin argued. My mother may be formidable but when uncle Thorin sets his mind to something, he can be quite stubborn so when I told mother and Fili that I was leaving, they agreed and Fili helped me leave. I will not give up on my dream of a life together. I do not care who opposes our love. I will fight them and I will win."  
I cup his face in my hands, loving the feel of his stubble. "Always so reckless aren't you, my love?"  
"Always."


End file.
